


Драбблы кусабные

by Ariabart



Category: Ai no Kusabi
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 00:23:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5312663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariabart/pseuds/Ariabart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Всем, кого интересовало "какого чорта Глава Синдиката полез в банальную уличную драку?" посвящается.</p></blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

\- Твою мать, - говорит Катце вдохновенно и на всякий случай протирает глаза. - Ах ты ж еб твою мать!  
С экрана на него смотрят... нет, не так. На экране Ясон Минк кувыркается в койке с Рики Дарком, и смотрят на Катце разве что их задницы - у Рики, надо сказать, она тощая, но это с возрастом должно пройти. Катце не знает, что ему делать. Принести пиво и подрочить под первоклассную порнуху? Записать куда-нибудь и... воспользоваться в нехороших целях? Или просто запомнить все, что он увидит, сохранить это в сердце своем? Чтобы каждый раз, когда господин Минк имеет его моск еще грубее, чем сейчас имеет Рики в задницу, мстительно представлять его не заносчивой скотиной, а ...вот таким.  
Заносчивый господин Минк стонет, и Катце тоже стонет в унисон, представив, каким адом обернутся встречи с Ясоном. Он принимает одно из самых серьезных решений в своей жизни и обрывает передачу с камер наблюдения, как раз на очередном страстном "Рики...".  
Ему нужно успокоиться, а быстрая пробежка вокруг квартала по понятным причинам невозможна. Катце щелкает клавишами - господин Ам сейчас, наверное, занимается научной деятельностью. Нет ничего более занудного, чем смотреть на блонди, трахающегося со своей лабораторией.  
Господин Ам сидит за письменным столом и смотрит на что-то. Катце, в чьих генах явно затесался представитель кошачьих, не может не поддаться любопытству и наводит на "что-то" резкость. Ошарашенно смотрит на самого себя - фотографию сделали совсем недавно, еще волосы не отросли после неудачной стрижки.  
\- Еб твою мать, - говорит Катце еще раз, а потом идет и на всякий случай напивается в стельку.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Всем, кого интересовало "какого чорта Глава Синдиката полез в банальную уличную драку?" посвящается.

Эос, апартаменты Ясона Минка.  
Господин Минк смеялся до слез.  
\- Ты так и написал?  
\- Да, - Катце был мрачен. Катце был унижен и раздавлен.  
Ясон Минк утер слезы.  
\- Никогда бы не подумал, что ты на такое способен. Писать любовные письма... И кому!  
\- Ну что ему не нравится? - Катце был в отчаянии.  
\- Не считая того, что ты монгрел, бывший фурнитур, делец на Черном Рынке и постоянно носишь водолазки и свитера, отказываясь переходить на нормальную одежду? Действительно, что Рауля может в тебе не устраивать?  
Катце вздохнул.  
\- Думаешь, у меня нет никаких шансов?  
\- Рауль как-то сказал, что из всех известных ему монгрелов - ты худший.  
\- А если мы найдем кого-нибудь, кто еще хуже? - с надеждой спросил Катце.  
\- Где?!  
Катце совсем уж было решил обидеться, но вовремя вспомнил, что в таком случае помощи Ясона ему не видать.  
\- Ну... не знаю. В Цересе? Найдем там какого-нибудь драчуна...  
\- Покажем Раулю и он сразу поймет, какое ты сокровище, - насмешливо подхватил Ясон, но, увидев чуть не плачущего Катце, сжалился. В конце концов, если рыжий задепрессует - плохо будет всем. - Ладно, поехали в Церес искать твоего... драчуна.


End file.
